


Standing Away

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, House Party, Humor, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, POV First Person, Party, Partying, Secret Crush, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks sees a mysterious man at her cousin’s house party.Oneshot/drabble





	Standing Away

The man stood away from the group, his scarred hands shoved in the pockets of a shabby patched pair of pants. His head was down. That’s what made me first look at him. He was mysterious. That and the pained faraway look in his eyes. 

Intrigued I went to the kitchen to get my cousin Sirius. It was his house and his party so her know the guy. Sirius didn’t look too pleased though because I interrupted him making out with some random guy. 

“What?” He grumbled as we walked back to the rest of the party. 

“Who’s that?” I asked as I pointed discreetly at the other man. “You know who he is. Who’s that man?”

Immediately his bad mood seemed to disappear. 

“Oh Tonks I can’t believe you got the hots for—“

I elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Shut up, Sirius. All I want to know is his name.”

”Okay, okay. That hurt by the way.” Pouting he looked up at me with puppy eyes. Why? 

“In case I cared?” I said smirking. 

“Yeah, in case you did.” He said and I laughed. 

The man turned in our direction, smiling, and he caught my eye. For a seemingly normal man he had an amazing intense gaze. Blushing slightly I turned back to Sirius.

“Just tell me the bloody name, will you?” I said softly and he smirked. Yet again. 

“Got it.” He took a deep breath, pushed his hair out of his eyes. “That’s one of my best friends. Remus Lupin.” 


End file.
